The Perfect Word
by God's-girl4ever-and-always
Summary: just a little oneshot about Jeremy and Aelita.Nothing fancy but plz review!


Okay I'm back from vacation but I have a major writers block for my other story

**Okay I'm back from vacation but I have a major writers block for my other story. While I was thinking about the newest chapter I started thinking about Code Lyoko (especially Aelita and Jeremy) and this one shot popped into my head. So… tell me if you like it.**

The night of the dance was here at last, and it was loud. Music was blaring from the huge speakers on the stage. Kids were talking to each other, well more like yelling to each other trying to be heard over the music that was playing.

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were sitting at one of the tables waiting for the girls' arrival.

"Good thing I decided to get some food first in stead of waiting for the girls. I don't know how you guys do it." Said Odd.

"Do what? Behave like gentleman and wait for our dates," said Ulrich to his best friend.

"Or not eat like an elephant 24/7," finished Jeremy.

"Hahaha you guys are soooo funny," said Odd sarcastically, "is that your dates walking through the front door."

"Where," said both Ulrich and Jeremy searching everywhere in the gym for the girls.

"Haha now that was seriously funny," said Odd while rolling on the floor.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile the girls were outside talking about the do's and don'ts of the dance since it was Aelita's first time.

"So remember whatever you do try not to snort when you laugh, got it?" asked Yumi trying to help Aelita out with tonight as much as she could.

"I got it. Let's go."

Yumi walked through first to find Ulrich. She soon found him and Jeremy staring daggers into Odd as he was still laughing on the floor.

"Hey guys. What did Odd do this time?" she asked them.

"Oh nothing, just acting his usual goofy self. I mean um… you… uh," by this time Ulrich had turned around to see Yumi in a spaghetti strap black dress, which in his case looked beautiful on her.

"Come on Jeremy we'd better go before Ulrich makes a fool of himself. Oops too late," said Odd still laughing his head off at a blushing Ulrich and Yumi.

Jeremy wasn't even listening to Odd anymore for at that moment a very stunning Aelita came in wearing a strapless pale pink dress.

"Hey, Jeremy," she said shyly.

"Hi, Aelita. You look…" Jeremy couldn't put into words how the princess before him looked.

"Gorgeous, stunning, oh here's one, beautiful. Come on Einstein it's just a word I would think in that brain of yours you would have loads of them. A lot of them that I still don't understand." Odd murmured the last part.

'But none of those describe her perfectly. I need the right word to describe her. A perfect one…,' Jeremy thought but aloud he asked Aelita, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As soon as they had started to dance to the fast pace beat it turned into one of those slow songs that only couples danced to.

Aelita and Jeremy were both nervous, but their arms weren't. Before they knew it her hands were around his neck and his around her waist. There bodies swayed to the music, neither daring to look at the other.

"I never finished what I was saying earlier," he said. She looked him not knowing he was looking at her too. When they looked into each others eyes neither of them could look away. Aelita noticed how Jeremy's crystal blue eyes sparkled in the light of the evening.

Jeremy went on saying, "I couldn't think of the perfect word that would describe you. I now notice that I have been saying it all evening. Aelita you look…"

As he was talking he noticed how close their faces had gotten and used this to his advantage. In one swift movement, so Aelita couldn't refuse (like she would) his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. It wasn't passionate, but that didn't matter to them.

Aelita heard the rest of the gang celebrating and cheering over what Jeremy had done but they faded. Their voices, the music, everything faded as she melted into the kiss. With her hands behind his neck she deepened the kiss a little more, as her eyes along with his closed.

He was happy that she didn't pull away and even happier when she kissed back. All good things must come to an end though as they both pulled away from each other.

Aelita rested her head on his chest hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat. Jeremy leaned his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Aelita you are… perfect."

**I hope you all liked my oneshot. I think after my chapter story is done that I'll just stick with oneshots. Well review and tell me what you think. Write on everyone!**


End file.
